fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Tsubasa Idol Academy
Tsubasa Idol Academy (ツバサアイドルアカデミー) is an idol training academy. The current headmaster is Wakabayashi-sensei. It is a prestigious yet technologically advanced academy where people train to become the top idol by singing and dancing lessons. How well that they succeed at these auditions however, is dependent on the performance that they choose. It has grades from the beginning of middle school to the end of high school. (7th-12th grades). However, some idols (third year high school students and fifth and last year elementary school students who are voted for through the Tsubasa Office New Members Election) stay and are produced under the school as Tsubasa Office. Idol Storm takes place here. For the most part, the Idol Storm Series takes place here as well. Courses Like Dream and Polaris Academies, Tsubasa Idol Academy offers multiple courses to the students, and they may switch or add another one to their schedules at anytime. Idol Course The course that most of the students take, although some also take a second course on the side as well. This course trains girls to become successful idols by letting them use the Tsubasa System to take auditions. Yuuka Amano, Yume Kawaii, Ri Midoriki, Madoka Mino, Sakura Chinen, Akane Kenjou, Noemi Kagamine, Hibiki Kurosawa, Kira Akarui, Rebecca Utsukushi, Alice Skye and Honoka Aizawa are examples of Tsubasa Idol Academy Students who take the idol course specifically. Designer Course Trains girls to become the next generation of top designers. Each student who takes the course is given the opportunity to start their own brand, and they can either promote it themselves if they are taking the idol course, or ask a student who is taking the idol course to promote it for them in a partnership. Alice Skye is one example of Tsubasa Idol Academy Students who takes the designer course specifically. Auditions There are many opportunities throughout the year to audition to attend Tsubasa Idol Academy. There are three main audition types that Tsubasa Idol Academy hosts: * Entrance Exam: An entry audition held every spring at the beginning of the school year to determine the years' new students. The Entrance Exam consists of a live audition and a 50-question exam. To pass the entrance exam and the live audition, idol hopefuls are judged on their good coord creation skills, and their ability to sing and dance. Campus Foyer The foyer of the academy is mostly light blue in color, and has upcoming auditions that idols can sign up for hung on holographic billboards. There is also a large board hung on the top railing of the room displaying the results of auditions that are sponsored by the school as well as a reception. School Buildings The two buildings for each school are separate, but are extremely alike otherwise. The hallways are painted a pale yellow color, and the floor is made of white marble. The left side has large windows overlooking the school's garden, while the right is where all the classrooms are. Cafeteria The cafeteria's right wall is made of window, while the left side is where the kitchen is, and where students can purchase their food. There are tables placed all around the cafeteria, and students can sit at the table of their choosing. Dorm Rooms Rooms in which the students stay in to do their assignments, practice etc. It has white walls, brown wooden floor with four desks, shelves, two wardrobes and two beds each. Outdoors (Front) The front lawn of Tsubasa Idol Academy Academy is full of paved sidewalks made of both concrete and stone, with the concrete ones being under the poles in the shade , and the stone ones being fully outdoors. In the center of this is a white gazebo, where idols can meet up and talk to each other. Track The track is a large outdoors area consisting of a running track and large patch of grass in the center and going around the track. The track itself is red and in an oval shape. There are bleachers on three-sides of the track and one side is covered in trees. The bleachers have entrances for the students to enter the track. Uniform As a Japanese educational school, all students wear a school uniform. There are two uniforms for the seasons. In autumn and winter, students wear a gradient dress of the student's idol color that has three white buttons at the center and the schools emblem on the side with a brown and white jacket over it, the emblem being hidden by the jacket. The boots worn with the autumn/winter uniform are white and worn with white socks that can be seen just barely above the shoe. In the summer and spring season, the jacket is taken off, and the boots are replaced with brown flats with a single white ribbon decorating them. Track Suits The track suits are mostly white, with the exception of the bands at the bottom of the sleeves of the top and legs of the pants, which are a certain color depending on what your idol's signature color. The sneakers that are worn with the track suit are white with a stripe of black at the top and bottom. Stage Uniform The official name for the stage uniform is Magical Color Coords. List of known coords: * Magical Blue Coord - Yuuka's school coord * Magical Pastel Coord - Yume's school coord * Magical Berry Coord - Ri's school coord * Magical Pink Coord - Madoka's school coord * Magical Navy Coord - Sakura's school coord * Magical Red Coord - Akane's school coord * Magical Orange Coord - Noemi's school coord * Magical Garden Coord - Hibiki's school coord * Magical Yellow Coord - Kira's school coord * Magical Purple Coord - Rebecca's school coord * Magical Green Coord - Alice's school coord * Magical Emerald Coord - Honoka's school coord Notable Students * Yuuka Amano * Yume Kawaii * Ri Midoriki * Madoka Mino * Sakura Chinen * Akane Kenjou * Noemi Kagamine * Hibiki Kurosawa * Kira Akarui * Rebecca Utsukushi * Alice Skye * Honoka Aizawa Notable Staff * Wakabayashi-sensei Trivia * Like Polaris Academy and Dream Academy, Tsubasa Idol Academy is the only known idol academy that offers multiple courses, but only offers two. Gallery A group of idol storm members school uniform.png|Starclub in their school uniform Starclub in their coords.png|Starclub in their magical color coords Category:Idol Storm Category:Schools Category:Locations Category:Lightning-chan Category:User:Eurovisionprecurefan Category:Amathist1998 Category:User:Cure Wonder Category:User: CureHibiki Category:User:HanasakiTsubomi997 Category:User: SingMeloetta Category:Hickmanm Category:Chinatsu Kiseki Category:Yoshi0001 Category:User:Amathist1998